Sailor Moon Love: Senshi & Civilian
by DavisJes
Summary: Usa/Naru Ami/Naru PGSM Ami/Urawa Rei/Chad Mako/Motoki Mako/Urawa Mina/Natsuna Minako/Motoki Rini/Miharu Sets/Seako Ruka/Elza Michi/Elza Serenity/Ikuko Naru/Umino some yuri age: over 21
1. Haruka and Elza Grey

**Haruka and Elza Gray  
**

**

* * *

**

**The reason: **Haruka and Elza met at a track race and Haruka was the only one Elza could not beat. After I saw the episode with Elza I just wondered what happened between her and Haruka before the episode.  
**

* * *

**

* * *

Haruka walked the halls of her new school. "Well maybe I can not get kicked out of this one before the semester ends," she thought.

"Young man," she heard someone say and kept walking. "Young man," the woman called again. Haruka sighed and turned around as they woman marched toward her. "What class are you in?" the lady demanded. "You should be in class instead of wondering the halls."

"First," Haruka said, "I am checking out the campus as I do not officially start until tomorrow and my guardian is in the office with the registrar filling out the papers for my enrollment. Second I am a girl," with that Haruka walked away.

* * *

Finding Setsuna outside waiting for her Haruka smiled she knew her guardian had to be older than she said but Haruka never pressed the issue. "So," Setsuna started, "How does the campus look?"

"Okay," Haruka sighed. "A teacher already gave me a hard time because she thought I was skipping."

Setsuna shook her head. "Great way to start the year Ruka and you were not even enrolled yet." Haruka grinned and shrugged before she walked to the car.

* * *

On her first day Haruka ran into a tanned girl with short dark pink hair, "I am sorry," Haruka said as she helped the girl up. "I was looking for my class but not watching where I was going."

"He is cute," thought the girl. "You are new right?" Haruka nodded. The girl held out a hand. "I am Elza Grey," she said in Japanese with a thick accent.

Haruka shook her hand. "Tenoh Haruka."

"Originally I am from Europe but dad's company sent him here to Japan," Elza explain. She took Haruka's schedule. "Let's see. You are in the same class as me. Come on I will show you where it is," as she walked away. "Do you run? You look like a runner."

Haruka nodded. "She sure does talk a lot but she is cute," Haruka thought.

"Sorry I am not normally like this," Elza blushed. "Anyway here is out class room." Elza turned to her walking backwards, "You might wanna talk to the coach about joining the guys track team."

Haruka took the empty desk beside Elza. "Nice," she thought. "Quit being a girly girl. You never were before and since when do you like guys?" Elza turned her attention towards the front of the room as the teacher walked in.

"Class," the teacher said as Haruka cringed seeing it was the teacher from the day before. "We have a new student joining us. Tenoh Haruka please stand and introduce yourself."

Haruka stood and bowed to the class. "My name is Tenoh Haruka nice to meet you," she said before sitting back down.

Elza smiled. "He is going to be popular without even trying."

* * *

At the end of the day Elza caught up with Haruka. "Tenoh-san," she called.

"Hi Grey-san," replied Haruka.

"Please call me Elza."

"Please call me Haruka."

"Can I walk you home Haruka-san?" asked Elza.

"For some reason coach wanted me to join track and begged me almost crying. Any idea why," Haruka asked Elza.

"I might have mentioned I saw you run at lunch," she replied sheepishly.

"When," Haruka asked her.

"When you caught the ball before it hit the group of girls," Elza told her. "I saw you because they are my friends and I was on my way to join them. It was like you came from nowhere."

"I have always been a fast runner," Haruka told her. "You seem different."

"Not sure why I acted like that this morning," replied Elza. "Not really a secret around here but guys are not really my thing. I got a lot of harassment before but then I started running track and a few of my friends stood up for me. The people who have a problem with me pretty much leave me along now because they realize their words can't hurt me."

"Maybe this could work," Haruka thought as they walked out of school.

* * *

Haruka and Elza had become very close over the following months and the school year was almost over. "People just assume that I am a guy because of the way I dress," had told her at one point.

Elza looked at Haruka. "Well that explains why I was attracted to you the first day I met you."

Haruka and Elza were sitting on a bench during lunch and Elza put her head on Haruka's shoulder. "One thing that always has pissed me off is ever since you joined the track team you are the only one I can't beat." Haruka laughed. "What?"

"You are just too cute when you are angry," Haruka told her. "Come to my house after school. Sets won't be home."

"You are in college," said Elza, "Why do you need a guardian?"

"It was all just legal junk back in high school. Sets and I are actually very close friends and she is only about three years older than me," Haruka told her.

Elza nodded, "See you at your place after classes." Elza placed a quick kiss on Haruka's cheek before walking away.

"You are a lucky woman Tenoh," she thought as she walked to her care with her hands behind her head. "Now I have a little while to get things ready while Elza is still in class."

* * *

As soon as Elza was in the house Haruka pinned her to the wall and began kissing her all over. Pulling back Haruka looked at her. "What is wrong?"

Elza looked at Haruka with tears in her eyes. "Dad called when I was on my way over here. We are moving back to Europe."

Haruka kissed the top of her head. "Then let's make the most of the time we have left together," pulling Elza close to her. "Let me show you my room."

"Ruka I have seen your room before," Elza laughed.

"Za just humor me," she replied. Elza nodded as she let Haruka lead her up the stairs. "Okay Za close your eyes," Haruka told her when they got to her bedroom door, "and no peaking." Haruka led her in and closed the door "Okay open."

When Elza opened her eyes she was stunned. There was not light in the room except for the hundreds of candles though out the room. Elza noticed that a soft melody was coming from the stereo instead of the normal rock or techno she usually listened too. Elza smiled and decided to give Haruka a hard time to lighten the mood. "Oh Kami!" she said covering her mouth with her hand.

"I thought you would like it," Haruka beamed.

"You cleaned your room," Elza exclaimed.

"Yeah well," Haruka said with her hand behind her head and the other in her pocket. "Huh... What? "No what I mean was…"

"I know," Elza said with a giggle. "It is beautiful." Elza walked over to the bed and sat down. "So," she purred seductively. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought you would never ask," Haruka replied locking the door. Haruka pushed Elza onto her back as she began kissing her.

"Wait," Elza said placing a hand on Haruka's chest and gently pushing the other girl away as she went to unbutton Elza's skirt. "I wanna do something for you," she whispered as she crawled off the bed.

As Haruka sat there Elza walked to the stereo and put on a CD that was a blend of techno and classical, which made Haruka think of Pure Moods although it was nothing similar. As the music started Elza still had her back to Haruka and she began swaying her hips back and forth to the music. When she turned around she was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. "Awesome," Haruka thought with a smile, "My very own stripper."

As Elza got close to Haruka she reached out for the dancing girl causing Elza to back away. "No touching Ruka," she said with a smile while shaking a finger at the blonde on the bed.

With a huff Haruka crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Elza with big puppy dog eyes pleading for her lover to come closer. "Za," Haruka said seductively unbuttoning her own shirt.

Elza grinned. "Wait till I am done and then you can have the prize." She slowly stripped to drive Haruka crazy. With the look in Haruka's eyes Elza could not help but to laugh and try to drive her even crazier. "I bet it Ruka was a guy she would be so hard right now" she thought as she began her lap dance in only her lace bra and panties.

"I can't take this anymore," Haruka thought. She grabbed Elza by the waist and threw her on her back. Pinning her arms above her head Haruka passionately kissed Elza. Haruka grabbed the remote to the stereo and pushed a button. The disc changed and began to play their song. "I love you," whispered Haruka.

"I love you too," Elza said as she sat up and began to unbutton Haruka's pants.

Haruka unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the floor with Elza's clothes. Then she wiggled out of her pants and kicked them to the floor too. "Shall we?" asked Haruka leaning over Elza again. Haruka started a trail of kisses from Elza's panty line to her breast. "May I?"

Elza nodded. "You should know by now you do not have to ask."

"I will never take more than you want to give," Haruka told her running a hand up and down her leg before sliding her hand under Elza's purple lace panties.

"Oh Ruka," moaned Elza.

"Let's make tonight a night to remember," Haruka said.

"Yes," Elza replied as she ran a hand up Haruka leg before sliding a hand under Haruka's deep blue panties.

* * *

As Haruka said goodbye to Elza at the airport Elza gave her two pieces of paper. "The first is my address and the second is Kaioh Michiru's phone number."

"Why?" asked Haruka.

"She told me after meeting you that day that she wanted to get to know you better," Elza told her.

Haruka hugged Elza as tears formed in the dark skinned girl's eyes. "I will always love you and we will see each other again one day."

* * *

I know die hard Haruka and Michiru fans will probably think I am crazy. I used to be a die hard Haruka and Michiru fan too and they are still my fav couple but now I like them with others also but Haruka and Michiru together will always be my fav.

**Senshi Civilian Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Civilian Love © DavisJes July 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Usagi/Naru  
Ami/Naru PGSM  
Ami/Urawa  
Rei/Yuurichiro  
Makoto/Motoki  
Minako/Natsuna  
Minako/Motoki  
Chibiusa/Akiyoma Miharu  
Setsuna/Mizuno Seako  
Haruka/Elza Grey  
Michiru/Elza Grey  
Queen Serenity/Tusniko Ikuko  
Naru/Umino


	2. ChibiUsa and Akiyoma Miharu

**Chibi Usa and Akiyoma Miharu**

* * *

**The reason:** Miharu was the blue haired girl from an episode of the SuperS season of the anime. She was trying to become a better swordswoman and Chibi Usa helped her. I just thought they would look cute together.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chibi Usa, now called Usagi, watched her college kendo team practice. The blue haired captain, who reminded her of a girl she met long ago, had just defeated another opponent. She was here because she had just transferred and her roommate insisted she get out of their room and watch the kendo team practice. From what Usagi could tell her roommate had a crush on the captain. For some reason Usagi found herself thinking back to when she had met Akiyoma Miharu and how her mother had been pushing her so hard to be the perfect swordswoman. Lost in her thoughts she was brought back to reality as the other girls watching began to clap. The captain waved and bowed to the group of girls. Usagi almost fell over because standing in the middle of the gym was Miharu.

* * *

It had been years since Usagi had seen Miharu in years. She ran to the girl before could get there. "Miharu-chan," Usagi yelled throwing herself on the blue haired girl in a bug. "Your hair is so much long I did not recognize you at first," she said pointing to Miharu's hair which how was to the middle of her back.

"Chibi Usa-chan?" Miharu asked confused.

"Yes," she grinned. "I go by Usagi now though."

Miharu smiled and hugged Usagi. "I have missed you so much. We have to go and catch up. I need to change first though." Usagi laughed.

"What?" Miharu asked.

"The first time I met you, you were dressed like this and the next time we meet you are wearing the same kind of clothes," Usagi giggled.

* * *

"I am sorry we were not able to get to know each other more after we meet," Usagi told Miharu. "I know it was only a few day but I cherished the time we spent together helping you get stronger all those years ago so you could prove yourself to your mom."

"How have you been?" Miharu asked as they sat under a large tree.

"Good," she said. "You know the normal stuff; school, life, love."

"Anyone special," Miharu wondered.

"I had a major crush on this old guy, meet a guy about my age that was nice but I think he liked me more than I liked him." Usagi got quiet and blushed. "Then I fell in love with my best friend who later died in a lab explosion that killed her, her mother and her father."

Miharu hugged Usagi. "I am so sorry."

"Its okay," Usagi shrugged. "It still hurts but not as much as it used to. How about you?" she asked.

Miharu blushed and shook her head, "Never had the time."

"You have never been kissed?" Usagi asked stunned since they were in college and her friend had never been kissed. "A first kiss is something to be treasured so I will you this." Usagi placed a soft kiss on Miharu's cheek "Well I gotta run. Come by my room later or call me," Usagi said running away after waving to her.

Miharu sat there watching Usagi leaving thinking about how warm and soft Usagi's lips had felt on her cheek. "I have always had a crush on you, Usagi," thought Miharu. "I hope you can be my first kiss."

* * *

"Miharu blushing is so cute!" Usagi thought. "I want to see her blush again," she smiled. "I hope we can become friends again and this time not let our friendship be pulled apart."

* * *

One day at the end of lunch Miharu and Usagi were talking once again about how they met and what they thought of each other that first time all those years ago. "Isn't it awesome we found each other again after almost ten years," Miharu smiled.

"Totally," Usagi agreed.

"Well I need to get to practice," Miharu said jumping up after looking at her watch.

"K," Usagi replied keeping her eyes closed as the soft breeze blew around her.

Usagi groaned as her peace was interrupted as someone yelled her name. "Hey Tuskino!" yelled a purple haired girl followed by a blonde and a green haired girl. "We need to talk to you."

"What now, Keliko?" asked Usagi annoyed.

"We are the Akiyoma Miharu fan club," she said.

"Yeah," Usagi sighed knowing where this was going.

"You are not," said the blonde.

"In the club," finished the green haired girl.

Keliko crossed her arms over her chest getting very angry at Usagi's attitude. "You have not right to be around Miharu-sama."

"Yeah whatever," Usagi told the girls as she got up and walked off.

* * *

"What's wrong," Miharu asked as they were walking to dinner.

"Your lovely fan club came by after you want to practice," Usagi told her.

"Uh," Miharu sighed. "Do they even realize how annoying they are?"

Usagi laughed. "They think I spend too much time with you."

"I like being around you," Miharu said hugging Usagi.

"Me too," Usagi replied.

* * *

Usagi took up kendo class as one of her PE classes. "Usagi," Miharu said as they spared. "You have gotten good with your classes. Maybe you should join the kendo club next year?"

"Yeah maybe I will beat you one day," Usagi laughed.

"That will be the day," Miharu grinned as she knocked Usagi's wooden sword out of her hands and backed her up against the tree.

"Now what," Usagi asked innocently.

"This," Miharu said dropping her wooden sword and grabbing Usagi's shoulders pushing her up against the tree. She pushed her pale blue lips onto Usagi's pale pink lips in a passionate kiss. After they pulled apart breathless Miharu whispered in Usagi's ear. "You do not know how long I have wanted to do that."

"You do not know how long I have wanted you to do that," Usagi said pulling Miharu into another kiss.

Pulling back from another breathless kiss Miharu breathed, "Maybe we should go somewhere before we tear each others clothes off here." Usagi nodded as she picked up their wooden swords and followed Miharu to her room.

"I hope her roommate is not there," Usagi thought.

* * *

As soon as they got into Miharu's room and before they barely got the door closed they were clawing at each other. "Haru," whispered Usagi. "I think I am falling for you," she said kissing Miharu deeply.

"I feel for you awhile ago Usa," Miharu told her as she led the pink haired girl to her bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Usagi nodded as she unbuttoned Miharu's shirt. Miharu could not help to smile as she did the same to Usagi. "Haru," whispered Usagi as she began placing kisses on the blue haired girl's neck. "I want to know what you taste like."

Hearing Usagi's words made Miharu's body get hotter. Usagi grabbed Miharu's firm breast. Her breasts were not overly large yet they seem to fit perfectly in Usagi's hands. As she lightly ran her fingers over Miharu's harden nipples. Miharu moaned in pleasure. "This is torture," she breathed which only made Usagi lick and softly blew on her nipple before running her hands over them again.

"Let me give you something to scream about," Usagi said moving to the lower part of Miharu's body. Usagi lightly touched Miharu causing her to tense in anticipation.

"Usa," Miharu breathed as she felt Usagi inside her touching her as much as possible. Just as Miharu thought she was going to climax Usagi would slow down. "Please stop playing with me. I am going insane." As Usagi worked harder to please her Miharu arched her back, "Oh Kami!" as she felt sweet release.

As Miharu's body shook Usagi held her close. "Rest for a bit love," she kissed her forehead, "You have to show me what you have learned." Then Usagi bit Miharu's ear and whispered, "Just don't make me wait too long," as she ran a hand softly up Miharu's leg.

"Usa," Miharu whispered pulling the pink haired girl into a kiss even though her body was still shaking. "You shouldn't have to wait," she said as her hand slid between Usagi's legs. Sitting up with her back against the wall to her support her Miharu wrapped her legs around Usagi's waist as she ravished Usagi's breast. Miharu ran her hand down Usagi's stomach and back between Usagi's legs. "You have imagined me inside you all year," she whispered as she bit Usagi's ear causing her to moan. "Now feel me," she said quickly entering Usagi which caused a lower moan to escape Usagi's lips.

"Oh Kami," Usagi's screamed trying to rock her hips back and forth but Miharu kept her hand on the small of Usagi's back so she could not move but only feel. "Please," Usagi begged.

"Are you sure?" Miharu asked watching Usagi twitch enjoying making her squirm.

"Yes please," Usagi pleaded.

"Ok," Miharu smiled as Usagi rocked her hips trying to feel. After awhile Miharu stopped Usagi again. "Now you can only feel what I give you." Usagi moaned deep in response and soon Miharu could feel her body reacting to Usagi's moans. "Usa I love you."

"Love…you," Usagi breathed and quickly pulled Miharu into a kiss. "Oh Kami," Usagi screamed pulling away from the kiss pushing her hips toward Miharu as the blue haired girl continued to please her lover. Finally Usagi's body shook and the pink haired girl's body went limp.

"How was that?" Miharu asked as Usagi laid there breathing hard.

"Amazing," Usagi said grinning still high from the bliss that their love making had brought.

* * *

Miharu woke up to find not Usagi beside her but a note from her.

Haru,

I had to go away for a few days but I will be back.

Usa

* * *

Usagi stood in front of a grave with her hands in her pockets. She sighed as she bent down and cleaned some leaves from around the stone. "Sorry I have not been here in awhile Taru," she said with a sad smile. "You know that I will always love you but I need to move on. I have. Her name is Miharu. I just felt like I should tell you. I just wanna know you are okay with this." Usagi stood there as the wind blew around her imaging it was Hotaru hugging her and as the wind pushed her hair back she could feel Hotaru kissing her one last time.

Suddenly the silence was broken by someone running and yelling, "My hat!"

Usagi turned around in time to catch the runaway hate. She looked at the girl running toward her and gasped, "Miharu."

The blue haired girl smiled as she tried to catch her breath, "Usagi."

"How did you know I was here?" Usagi asked.

"I was walking wondering why you left and hoping you were okay. Then this big gust of wind came along and blew my hat away. I ran after it and ended up here," she replied. When she noticed the strange look on Usagi's face she crossed her arms over her chest, "What?"

"Nothing," Usagi smiled. "You just do not seem like one to wear a hat."

"I can dress like a girl when I want to," Miharu huffed. "I do not know where that wind came from. That was weird."

"Thank you Taru," Usagi thought.

Miharu looked around at where they were. "Why are you here?"

Usagi gave a sad smile and stepped to the side. Looking at the gravestone she said, "Tome Hotaru I would like you to meet Akiyoma Miharu," and then she turned to Miharu, "Akiyoma Miharu I would like you to meet Tome Hotaru. I used to come here every year after she died but then I stopped coming as often because it hurt to think of her as being gone."

"I am sorry," Miharu said hugging her girlfriend.

"It is okay," Usagi told her. "When I realized I had fallen for you I felt I needed to tell Hotaru."

"Now I feel like I am in the way," Miharu said with sadness.

"No don't think that," Usagi almost yelled. "Don't you see?"

Miharu shook her head trying not to cry. "What?"

"Hotaru wants me to move on and be happy," Usagi smiled. "She lead you to me today. It was the sign I needed. It is how I knew I could be with you."

"What do you mean?" questioned Miharu not understanding how someone who was no longer living could have led her to Usagi.

"The first time I meet Hotaru I was chasing my hat that had gotten blown off by the wind," Usagi told her thinking of that day. "Hotaru lead you here in the same way."

Miharu walked over to where some wild flowers were growing and picked a few. Coming back to Hotaru's grave she smiled at Usagi before placing the flowers at the foot of the grave. "Thank you Tomoe-san. I will take good care of Usagi for you," Miharu said with a bow.

Usagi pulled Miharu to her as the wind danced around them. "I love you Haru," Usagi whispered as she kissed Miharu

* * *

The idea for the school came from Utena.

The idea of the fan club came from Fruits Basket.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love © DavisJes July - Nov 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	3. Setsuna and Mizuno Saeko

**Setsuna and Mizuno Saeko**

* * *

**The reason:** Reading Knoto's The Sailor Kids made me fall in love with this pair before they were even a pair in her fic.

* * *

"Saeko," Setsuna said walking up to the Crystal Palace's doctor. "May I have a word with you?"

Mizuno Saeko nodded and they went into her office. As soon as the door was shut Setsuna threw Saeko up against the wall pinning her there and trailed kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

"Suna," she moaned as she felt the Time Senshi's hands room over her body and grabbed her breast.

Setsuna only smiled as her lips came crashing down on the blue haired doctor. "I love you," Setsuna whispered nibbling on Saeko's ear causing her to moan. "Shh," she whispered.

Saeko cocked her leg up around Setsuna and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling the green haired woman toward her. Saeko let out a muffled moan into Setsuna's mouth as she felt Setsuna slowly run her hand under her skirt and enter her.

Setsuna was being driven crazy just from feeling Saeko and hearing her muffled moans of pleasure.

"Setsuna," a bang came on the door. "Setsuna! I know you are in there," the voice came again with another bang.

* * *

Setsuna jerked up in bed as the knocking on her door continued. "Damn it Haruka! What do you want?" Setsuna yelled throwing open the door.

Haruka stared at her for a moment and then said, "I would like you to put on some clothes. Then come downstairs, we have a meeting." Haruka walked away with her hands in her pockets.

"Damn it!" Setsuna slammed her door and fell back on her bed. "Why did I have that dream again? What is wrong with me? I would think they were past memories but this was in Crystal Tokyo not the Silver Millennium," she thought.

* * *

After the meeting Setsuna left saying she had to check the Time Gates. "It is me," Ami began, "or does Setsuna seem distracted."

"Yeah," Minako answered. "It was like she did not hear a single word we said."

* * *

While at the Time Gate Pluto was looking at the many different timelines to see if she could find some answers. She saw different versions of herself with people she had never thought about before like that. In the Silver Millennium she had been Queen Serenity's lover. In this time she had been with both Haruka and Michiru because living with them and fighting along side them she had fallen for the two warriors before she knew it and that is where she was not.

Some of the other timelines shocked her as she could never see herself with either Hotaru or ChibiUsa. "They are children," she said aloud. "They will not always be children and how do I to know what took place in those timelines."

The next timeline she looked at had her and Minako as lovers. This made Pluto laugh because even though Minako was with Kunzite she had confessed to having a crush on the Time Senshi before he came back.

Another timeline showed her that he and Usagi were in a deep relationship. "Well she does look like her mother," Setsuna smiled.

At first Pluto thought she had found a timeline in which her and Saeko were lover but she quickly realized that the blue haired woman in the bed was not Saeko but Ami. Pluto cocked her head to the side, "I didn't know Ami was that flexible."

The next two timelines she looked at were more of a shocker. First she saw herself in the Silver Millennium but that was not what surprised her. Pluto was kissing a red haired woman. "I don't know anyone with read hair," she thought. The woman pulled away form Setsuna and Pluto screamed, "Beryl!" Once Pluto picked herself off the floor of the Time Space Corridor, "Okay next one," she said sitting back in her throne.

The second timeline she saw herself in the Space Time Corridor when Sapphire had first discovered the Time Gate. By the way he was looking at the other Pluto she could tell it was not their first meeting. Then the other Pluto went to him and laid her head against his chest. Pluto stared at them for a moment. "Yeah," she said aloud, "they do look cute together."

Pluto's stomach turned at the next timeline she saw. She was on top of Endymion with her hair flowing around them both and she could tell they were in Serenity and Endymion's bed chambers in the Crystal Palace. "I would never betray Usagi like that," Pluto said through clenched teeth and gripping her staff tightly.

Again Pluto was looking at herself during the Silver Millennium. She saw a woman with long purple hair and red eyes coming toward her. Pluto noticed that instead of being dressed in her Senshi fuku this Pluto was wearing her Princess dress. The two women embraced and the only word she could understand was 'Tallia.' "I don't remember anyone named Tallia," she thought. Then suddenly it hit Pluto, "Metallia?" she whispered. "Okay that is even stranger than Beryl."

Next she saw herself in a lab. Professor Tomoe came in and she realized that she must be his assistant. "I could see that," she mused. "Then I would be Hotaru's stepmother. I wonder if he is good or evil." As soon as she had thought that, Professor Tomoe let out a demented laugh. "Guess he will always be a mad scientist."

Yes another timeline showed Setsuna and a woman with orange hair in tight curls dancing together in a club. "Wonder who that is?"

Pluto looked at many different timelines and saw other versions of herself with some of the same lovers as before and others she did not know. "There are so many different realities out there but are there none with we get together?" she thought. Just then she came across a timeline where she thought it was her and Ami sitting under a tree but she realized that it was her and Saeko. "Well there is at least one reality we get together," Setsuna mused as she watched the scene before her play out.

_"How are we going to do this Suna? We can't put it off any longer. I hate pretending like we are just friends when we are so much more." Saeko asked looking into the eyes of the time mage._

_"Well I think our family comes first. That would be Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Hotaru, and now Makoto. The others will find out soon after I would suspect. In the morning we will tell them, it's as simple as stating facts I would think. None of them are stupid and all of them are in love with women, even Hotaru has shown a curiosity in it if her constant questioning and closeness to ChibiUsa are anything to point at. I think we have very little to fear." Setsuna's words were soft and comforting._

_A smile graced their features and both women could say they were happily in love. As Setsuna leaned in for a kiss she noted that tonight would be the last night they hid in the darkness and that made this kiss just that much sweeter. The night continued to move on just as the many before it had. They spent the night under the tree enjoying each others company talking about nothing at all and everything at the same time. The only little flaw in this plan was they were not on the phone or in a bedroom away from an open space, they fell asleep in each others arms lovingly embraced, forgetting that morning would come before they knew it._

_The shade of the tree blocked out the sun so that when morning came the two sleeping figures had no idea until a husky voice woke them up with a fit of laughter. Setsuna knew before even opening her eyes it was the voice of Haruka._

_"Have a nice night there Sets? It was about damn time you got laid, however next time try it with your clothes off!" Haruka laughed waggling a suggestive eyebrow earning an elbow to the ribs from Michiru who wasn't far behind._

_"Ruka stop it. That's not your place to start jokes like that especially if it involves Saeko." Michiru scolded before looking at the couple who had now parted from the embrace and sat upright in the grass. "I must say I agree though, it's about time you two came out in the open. Did you tell Ami yet?" Michiru asked sincerely._

_"Tell me what?" The bluenette asked coming up from behind in nothing but a robe noticing a slight tension in her mother that was not normally there. Apparently Michiru also noticed the tension and dragged her blond lover off in an excuse of waking Hotaru up, leaving the three alone._

_"Well we were going to tell you all at once, but, Setsuna and I are seeing each other." Saeko said completely nervous. She had not expected things to happen like this. Setsuna placed an arm around her quickly to attempt to calm her fears. Ami for her part seemed highly unfazed._

_"Ah, I take it you fell asleep here last night and Haruka found you. That explains the uncontrollable laughter we heard a few moments ago. Really mom you don't have to freak out so much. Michiru, Hotaru, and I already had that general idea brewing for a while. I was just waiting for the confirmation. It's about time. Anyway if you'll excuse me Makoto and I were up late and I'm still tired." Ami said sleepily before giving her mother a hug and adding "Welcome to my side of the family Setsuna." she said with a smile and another hug before heading back to her room._

_"That went better than I thought." Saeko said dazed by the simplicity of it all and still a little embarrassed by generalized situation of how it went about._

_"Yeah, but I'm going to plaster Haruka to a wall later. Anyway let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry and I don't think Makoto will be cooking this morning." Setsuna said as she stood and helped Saeko to her feet. They walked for the first morning hand in hand not caring who saw. A simple thing yes, but, for them it was heavenly to be able to do it so openly around people who were family._

"I wonder if that would be how Ami would react if I began a relationship with her mother," she thought. "This is all fine but it still does not tell me why I had that dream." Pluto sighed and left the Time Fate to get some sleep.

* * *

The Inner Senshi and Pluto were fighting a butterfly youma in Juuban Park while the Outers were fighting a moth youma at Tokyo Tower. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were at the Crown and Fruit Parlor battling a praying mantis youma which the Shitennou were fighting a cockroach youma in the subway tunnels.

"Why are they all bug youma?" Moon yelled into the communicator.

"What does it matter Odango?" Mars yelled back. "Kill it and get over here."

"Why do we get the cockroach?" whined Zoicite.

"Focus people," yelled Uranus before yelling, "Space Sword Blaster," and then "damn!"

The battles raged on with the Senshi and Shitennou being victorious but at a price. Pluto picked up Mercury who had server cuts from the butterfly youma's claws. "Must be poison tipped," she thought as a sweat formed on Mercury's brow. "Saturn is still fighting the moth youma. I have no choice but to take her to her mother," Pluto told the Inner Senshi.

Venus nodded. "She knows about us but not about you and the Outers."

Pluto nodded and opened a portal.

* * *

"What?" Saeko yelled as Pluto appeared. "Ami," she gasped and ran to Pluto who was holding Mercury. "What happened?"

"Youma attack," Pluto said. "She is poisoned and I can't stop all the bleeding. Ami is the medical one on the team."

"I can stop the bleeding but I can't do anything here about the poison," Saeko replied.

"We just need to stop the bleeding until my daughter can get here," Pluto told Saeko.

"Your daughter" Saeko asked.

Pluto nodded and de-transformed. "I, Meioh Setsuna, am Pluto and my adopted daughter Tomoe Hotaru is Saturn." She had to keep herself from staring at the older Mizuno because she kept remembering her dream she had days ago. Saeko put the rest together. "And the other two women that I see around Ami and the other are also Sailor Senshi."

Setsuna nodded again. "Tenoh Haruka is Uranus and Kaioh Michiru is Neptune."

It was what seemed like an eternity before there was a knock on the door and in walked a young girl with black hair wearing a purple and white fuku followed by a woman with short sandy blonde hair and a woman with aqua hair past her shoulders.

After an intense session of Saturn glowing purple and hovering over Mercury Saturn almost collapsed. "I healed her wounds but I can not get the poison out."

"Maybe we could form an antidote from whatever caused this," asked Saeko.

Setsuna flipped open her communicator, "Jupiter do you still have the hand that Mars cut off with her flame sniper?"

"Yeah," Jupiter said holding it up for her to see. "It did not turn into dust with the rest of the youma."

"Good," Setsuna replied. "We need it. Bring it to Ami's mother's apartment now."

* * *

"What happened?" Ami asked waking up in her old bed.

"You were poisoned but your friends saved you," Saeko told her daughter. Then she added, "All of them."

"All of them," Ami repeated. Her mother nodded and Ami thought for a moment before speaking. "So you have met the Outers now?"

"Pluto, no Meioh Setsuna, seems very familiar," Saeko told her daughter.

It was Ami's turn to nod. "Setsuna was the school nurse while we were in high school."

"There is something intriguing about that woman," Saeko thought. "Stay here until you feel better," she told her daughter. "You are always welcome here you know that."

* * *

"Mizuno residence," Saeko answered the phone.

"Mizuno-san," Setsuna began.

"Setsuna please call me Saeko," she interrupted.

"Saeko would you like to come over for coffee sometime?" Setsuna asked.

"I would like that," Saeko replied. "It would be nice to talk to someone besides my daughter about all this Senshi stuff. There is still so much she has kept from me even after all these years."

* * *

As Setsuna made love to Michiru and Haruka in turn to her Setsuna's mind kept drifting to the blue haired doctor. "I'm sorry," Setsuna stopped. "I can't do this right now."

Michiru kissed her and then hugged her. "We will be here if you need us," Michiru said and Setsuna could tell the aqua haired woman wanted release so she quickly left the room.

That night Setsuna had another dream about Mizuno Saeko, the woman who had taken over her dreams but who she knew so little about.

Saeko come over for coffee while Haruka and Michiru were away at their various jobs.

"I thought you had to work late?" Setsuna asked.

"They have me the day off since I had put in so many late hours," Saeko said sitting on the couch crossing her legs causing her skirt to rise up a little.

Setsuna felt herself twitch. "Stop with the dirty thoughts," she yelled at herself as she joined Saeko on the couch. Setsuna could not help but notice Saeko's chest as the top button was undone.

"It is so nice to be able to just relax," Saeko said.

"Sugar in your coffee," Setsuna asked reaching for the bowl.

"Two please," she replied holding her cup out.

Instead of placing two cubes of sugar in Saeko's cup she took the cup and placed it on the table in front of the couch. Then Setsuna was on top of Saeko with her lips crashing into hers as she began unbuttoning the blue haired doctor's blouse. Setsuna was surprised when Saeko did not reject her but encouraged her by leaning back on to the arm rest and propping her left leg along the back off the couch.

Once Setsuna had unbuttoned Saeko's blouse she freed one breast from her bra and began suck and lighting biting while Saeko moaned her name and then ran her hands through Setsuna's hair. "Suna you tease me so," Saeko moaned gripped Setsuna's hair tighter and widening her legs.

Setsuna released Saeko's breast and quickly unzipped her skirt and pulled it off in one quick motion to reveal a pair of lace panties. Setsuna slowly rubbed Saeko's panties as she felt her respond.

* * *

Setsuna opened her eyes and saw she was in her own room. "Why do I keep having such erotic dreams about her?" she screamed into her pillow.

"You okay Sets?" Haruka asked popping her head into the Time Guardian's bedroom.

"Yeah," Setsuna nodded, "Just had a dream." Haruka gave Setsuna a dumb grinned. "What?"

"Must have been a good dream," replied Haruka still grinning. "You have been having a lot of dreams lately."

"Why do you always make me worry?" Setsuna asked. Haruka said nothing as she closed the door.

Setsuna groaned and threw the pillow back over her face as she heard Haruka yell. "Michi don't bother Sets. She is having one of her dreams again."

"Mental note to self," she grumbled. "Kill Haruka later."

* * *

Later that day the Senshi except Setsuna were sitting in the Outers mansion. "What is the urgent news?" Rei asked Haruka who for the life of them could not understand why Haruka was acting like a bubbly school girl.

"Well I am concerned about Setsuna," Haruka tried to say with a straight face before she began madly grinning again. "I think Sets is in love with someone. She keeps having these dreams in which she is very....um how should I say," Haruka paused remembering Hotaru was there.

Hotaru sighed. "Setsuna-mama has been talking in her sleep like when Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are alone in their room." Haruka stared at her adopted daughter. "Haruka-papa I am not a kid anymore."

"Told you dear," Michiru said resting a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"We must find out who is it," Minako said jumping up with stars in her eyes.

"Setsuna-mama deserves someone to be happy with," Hotaru said.

* * *

That night Setsuna sat at her computer. "Maybe I should see if anyone is on tonight." The only people Setsuna had on her contact list were the other Senshi but lately she had been talking to someone who went by the name of Dr_Blue. So far the only things Setsuna knew about Dr_Blue was that she was a single mom who had been hurt by her husband leaving her and had found it hard to date because of trying to raise her daughter by herself. Setsuna had said something similar about her adopting Hotaru. Setsuna was her legal guardian, but she was lucky enough to have her two housemates helping in raising her.

While Setsuna looked over her contact list she heard a soft bing and smiled when she realized Dr_Blue was online.

GarnetTime: Hi Blue

Dr_Blue: Evening Garnet

GarnetTime: How are you?

Dr_Blue: Exhausted.

Just got done with a 12 hour shift

Will not be on long

GarnetTime: I understand

Dr_Blue: I have tomorrow off so I might be on during the day.

GarnetTime: Awesome

Dr_Blue: How was your day?

"Why do I get this giddy feeling when I talk to her," Setsuna thought. "Just because she said she had a threesome one time with her husband while they were dating does not mean she like girls."

Dr_Blue: Are you there?

GarnetTime: Yeah. Sorry. Mind ran away for a moment.

Dr_Blue: lol *shakes head* I don't see how you say you are the serious one among your friends.

GarnetTime: My friends Usagi and Minako are definitely the more energetic part of my circle of friends.

Dr_Blue: tired

bed

later

GarnetTime: me too

Later

* * *

Dr_Blue: Garnet are you really there?

GarnetTime: *nods* Yes

Dr_Blue: Would you um

GarnetTime: Yes?

Dr_Blue: You live in Tokyo right?

"Hey Sets," Haruka popped her head into Setsuna's room. "Oooh," Haruka ran over to Setsuna. "So you do know how to use a computer."

"You know very well I do," Setsuna turned around in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Haruka said stuffing her hands in her pockets. Then she quickly jumped and pointed, "Cockroach!"

Setsuna screamed and leapt to the bed producing her Time Staff from her subspace pocket. "Where is that damn thing," she muttered in panic looking at the floor.

Haruka quickly dove on the keyboard.

GarnetTime: Hey sexy. What's your name?

Dr_Blue: umm

GarnetTime: Come on tell me.

Dr_Blue: Sae

GarnetTime: What are you wearing?

Dr_Blue: o_O

"Haruka," yelled Setsuna before swiftly knocking the Senshi of the Wind over the head with her Time Staff. "Michiru come get your unconscious girlfriend," Setsuna yelled throwing Haruka's body in the hall and locking her door.

GarnetTime: Sorry. That was my housemate. She decided to hijack my computer. She loved tormenting me. I am afraid to read what she said to you so I will just apologize for everything she said.

Dr_Blue: Oh. Okay.

GarnetTime: So, what did you want to ask me?

Dr_Blue: You said you live in Tokyo correct?

GarnetTime: Yes

Dr_Blue: Would you want to meet sometime for coffee?

GarnetTime: That sounds nice. We could really get to know each other.

What is your name?

Dr_Blue: Sarah

Yours?

GarnetTime: Trista

Where would you like to meet?

Dr_Blue: The Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor?

Do you know where that is?

GarnetTime: Crown Arcade?

Dr_Blue: My daughter tells me the coffee there is excellent.

GarnetTime: Yes. How will I know you?

Dr_Blue: I have short blue hair and I will be wearing a light blue dress which stops at my knees.

GarnetTime: I have long green hair and I will be wearing a lavender jacket, white blouse and a lavender skirt to match the jacket.

Dr_Blue: Would you be free in a few hours.

GarnetTime: Around lunch time?

Dr_Blue: Yes

GarnetTime: See you then.

Dr_Blue: Okay. See you then also.

Dr_Blue has signed out.

Setsuna pushed back from her desk. "Why do I feel like it is a date? It is not a date. I have just possibly made a new friend." Setsuna groaned and lay down on her bed. "What is wrong with me? First the dreams about Saeko and now I have a school girl type crush on someone I have only been talking to for a few days on the internet," she thought.

* * *

Saeko leaned back in her chair and looked at her computer screen. "I wonder what her voice sounds like." Saeko got up and got herself a cup of tea. "The last time I was this attracted to someone was Ami's father," she thought. Then Saeko shook her head. "This is crazy! I hardly know anything about Trista except she is also a single mother, works strange hours as I do and apparently has strange house mates." Saeko thought about her one and only time with a woman and even though she had never admitted it to herself before now she enjoyed it more than she thought she should have.

"Mother," Ami called from her room.

"Yes Ami," Saeko replied.

"You really do have today off," her daughter said coming from her room having just woken up. "Well do you mind if Makoto comes over? I did not know you were here and already invited her over." When her mother did not immediately answer she continued. "If it is not okay I can call her and tell her not to come over. She should still be at home."

"It is fine Ami," her mother smiled. "I am going out in a little while myself. When I get home you and I will have a real dinner together. Okay?"

"I would like that a lot," Ami replied. "Thanks for letting me rest here a few days since the youma attack."

* * *

"Damn it!" Setsuna said sitting straight up in bed. Today is the day Saeko was supposed to come over. Well I better go meet Sarah for coffee and then hurry back.

* * *

"Not good," Saeko thought. "I knew there was something else I was supposed to do today. I was supposed to go to Setsuna's for coffee. Guess I will have to make my meeting with Trista quick. I will tell her family business came up. That really is not a lie because the Senshi are Ami's extended family and therefore my extended family in away too," she thought.

* * *

Setsuna may have been the Senshi of Time but she could have sworn time was not on her side at the moment as she made her way toward the Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor. "I am the Senshi of Time," she thought, "How did this happen?" she yelled to herself as she looked at her watch which read 12:05pm.

Upon entering Crown she was a blue haired woman sitting in a booth with her back to the door. "That must be Sarah," she thought heading towards the woman. "Sarah?" Setsuna asked curiously and blushed when the woman turned to face her. "Saeko," Setsuna said surprised. "Sorry I was meeting someone here and I thought you were her."

"What a coincidence?" the elder Mizuno replied. "So am I."

Both women stared at each other when they noticed what the other was wearing. "Sarah is wearing a light blue dress. I can't tell because her legs are under the table but what are the odds the dress stops at her knees," Setsuna thought.

"Now I know why Trista's outfit sounded familiar," Saeko thought. "Setsuna wears the same outfit. What are the odds of that?"

"May I get you ladies something?" Undazuki asked.

"You still work here?" Setsuna asked her.

"I just help my folks out every now and then on the weekends. I am a pastry chef with my own business. Motoki and Rekia are going to take over from mom and dad in a few years," she told them.

Setsuna nodded. "Two coffees please," Saeko said and then was the first to speak after Undazuki left. "Setsuna you are probably going to think I am crazy but do you happen to know anyone by the name of Trista?"

"Yes," Setsuna replied.

"A twin perhaps," asked Saeko.

Setsuna shook her head. "My full name is Meioh Setsuna Trista."

Saeko smiled. "Looks like er do not have to worry about finishing up here to make it back to your place for coffee." Setsuna looked at her but did not speak. Saeko laughed but then lowered her voice, "for someone who can see past, present and future you are slow to catch on. My full name is Mizuno Saeko Sarah."

"I very rarely use Trista expect in legal matters," she replied.

Saeko nodded, "Same with Sarah for me."

"Isn't Sarah an American name?" Setsuna asked?

"Yeah," Saeko answered. "Both my parents were Japanese. Not sure why my mother chose the name Sarah. What about Trista? Isn't that American too?"

"I have spent sometime in America and it was just easier to use Trista then Setsuna," Setusna told the blue haired woman before her. "Setsuna Trista is the name I used now but if I used my full name it would be lengthy."

"Why?" Saeko asked lowering her voice again.

"Unlike you daughter and the other I was not reborn until I had to fight against the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters and Galaxia and then only was I brought back to life by the power of Usagi's crystal along with the Galaxy Cauldron," Setsuna told her. "My full name if you add the name I created for this life would be Meioh Jikku Moment Setsuna Trista."

"That was a mouth full," Saeko laughed as Undazuki brought their coffee.

"That is why I got by Meioh Setsuna," she replied as Undazuki placed their coffees in front of them. "Thank you."

"Yes thank you," Saeko also told her.

"You are welcome," she bowed before walking away.

* * *

"Minako what are you doing?" Usagi asked seeing Minako wearing a hat pulled down tightly over her head, a pair of sunglasses in doors and a trench coat in summer.

"Trying to see who Setsuna is on a date with," answered Minako.

"Oh," Usagi squealed. "I wanna see too," Usagi said hunching down with Minako and peering through the plants at Setsuna and the back of a woman with short blue hair.

Rei sighed to herself. "Why me? Where are Ami and Makoto? Next time it is their turn to deal with these two."

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Setsuna asked looking around.

"Other customers," Saeko replied giving Setsuna a look.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't know. I just get this feeling someone is watching me, us."

* * *

"Ruka," Michiru stood behind her blond lover with her arms crossed over her best as Haruka sat couched in a booth peering through plants. "So this is where you have been. You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago. What are you doing?"

"You will never believe who Sets is on a date with," Haruka grinned only turning around to find an angry Michiru.

"Come on Ruka," Michiru said grabbing the blond tomboy by her ear and dragging her toward Setsuna and Saeko, "Ruka!"

Haruka knew that tone meant she was probably sleeping on the couch tonight. "I am sorry for spying on you," Haruka bowed to the two older women.

"Now take me home," Michiru insisted.

* * *

Saeko sat there stunned as she watched the violinist Kaioh Michiru lead the tomboy race car driver away. "Sorry about that," Setsuna apologized. "Haruka loves to harass me about my love life," Setsuna paused, "or lack there of I should say."

"I must say your group is consisted of a many interesting people," Saeko finally spoke. "Once I met Usagi I knew my Ami would always be in good hands."

* * *

"Ami," Makoto said lounging back in the booth, "I tell you there is only one person we know with hair like that."

Ami who appeared to have her head buried in a book as usual peered over the top of the book at the booth in her direct line of vision in the center of Crown where her mother sat with a green haired woman. "I was so in to my book when the woman came in I did not see her face."

"Why else would Michiru and Haruka act that way if it was not Setsuna?" asked Makoto.

"Even if that is true," Ami replied. "Why is my mother on a date with another woman?"

* * *

"I am really glad we met and got to talk," Saeko said to Setsuna as she began to stand. "I have an early shift tomorrow and I told Ami we would have dinner together tonight."

"I will walk you out," Setsuna replied standing and throwing some money on the table for a tip.

Saeko turned around to walk toward the front of Crown when a scream broke through the arcade and fruit parlor.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Usagi screamed starting at the blue haired woman who had just turned around.

"Great Odango," Rei grumbled. "I don't think they heard you in Osaka and Kyoto."

Minako said nothing but stared at the two women with a look in her eye that if Setsuna could see she would know to be afraid.

* * *

Setsuna acted like she heard nothing but knew her blonde odango haired princess was in Crown. "Great," she groaned.

Since Setsuna did not say anything nor did she run off to transform Saeko decided to act like she had heard nothing. "I would like to do this again," she told Setsuna.

"So would I," Setsuna said realizing she was leaning in for a kiss. "No!" her mind screamed and she was lucky enough to catch herself.

"I want to kiss her but a first meeting is probably not proper," Saeko thought. "You know how to get in touch with me," she said and gave Setsuna a hug.

Setsuna returned the hug. "May I…" she began but was cut off by a beeping.

"I am not on call," Saeko groaned picked up her cell phone. "This is Doctor Mizuno," Saeko nodded as she listened to the person on the other end. "I understand Tatsu but Doctor Yamada is on call for the ER today." Saeko's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand and nodded. "I will be right there."

After Saeko left turned around to acknowledge the younger Senshi, "I know you are there Princess," Setsuna stated calmly.

"Hi Setsuna," Usagi replied.

Setsuna nodded. "I know why Ami and Usagi are here but why are Rei and Makoto here?"

"I was trying to keep these two out of trouble," Rei replied pointing at the two blondes.

"Ami and I were on a date," Makoto said looking at Ami who blushed and buried her head deeper in the book.

"With these three," Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

Makoto shrugged. "You know how Usagi is about ice cream when she heard Ami and I were coming here she invited herself."

"Ice cream," Usagi squealed. "That is right Rei you promised me ice cream."

"I said I would buy you ice cream if you behaved," Rei replied.

"Please Rei," Usagi turned her big puppy dog eyes on the fire Senshi.

"Usagi," Rei said sternly.

"Please Rei," Usagi begged.

"Fine," Rei huffed. "Where's Motoki."

"Are you sure you two are not dating?" asked Minako.

Setsuna sighed. "Makoto did you forget that I know you and Ami are not dating because the four of your are involved with Mamoru's guards."

"Oh yeah," Makoto laughed. "I tired."

"Next time try not to fool someone who knows the future," Setsuna reminded them. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to Haruka."

* * *

"Hiya Sets," Haruka said as Setsuna walked into the house.

"You know if you weren't my friend I would have sent you back to the stone-age along time ago," Setsuna told the sandy haired blonde. "I know our princess would not approve."

"Can you really do that Sets?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the Senshi of the Wind. "Do you really want to find out?"

"Not really," Haruka replied quickly. "What? Hey Sets I think Michi is calling me. Oh yeah she wanted me to clean out the storage shed," she told the green haired woman and quickly left the room.

"We don't have a storage shed," Setsuna replied laughing to herself.

* * *

Setsuna found herself wondering around the Crystal Palace. "Why am I dreaming about Crystal Tokyo," she wondered. Setsuna saw Neo Queen Serenity walking toward her and realized she was neither in her Senshi fuku or her princess dress. "Your majesty," she bowed. "I apologize for my dress."

Serenity shook her head. "It is okay Setsuna. I called you here from the 20th Century."

"But how," she asked knowing only she herself could do something like that.

"With the help of your future self of course," Serenity smiled like she did when she was Usagi in the 20th Century.

"What is wrong?" Setsuna asked. "Surely my future self would know the dangers of both of us being in the same place at the same time."

"Don't worry," Serenity replied. "Your future self is not here but at the Time Gate." Serenity motioned for Setsuna to follow her. "Let me show you why I called you here."

Setsuna nodded and followed her future queen. They came to the Crystal Palace's infirmary. "Why are we here Serenity?"

"Go inside. There is someone waiting for you," was all the queen of Crystal Tokyo said before walking away.

Setsuna opened the door to find a woman that looked like Saeko with slightly longer hair beside the bed of a little girl with green and blue hair who seem to be fading from existence. "Saeko," she whispered.

"Sets," Saeko turned around with tears in her eyes. "This is our daughter Setseko. If you and I do not get together in the past she is going to disappear." Saeko paused. "What has changed in the past?"

"I do not know," Setsuna replied. "You and I just had our first date. Haruka and the others were being their normal selves."

"Please find out," Saeko begged. "Our daughter's life depends on it."

"I will," Setsuna promised.

* * *

Setsuna woke up to her phone ringing. "Who is calling this early," she grumbled rolling over. "Hello."

"Sets," someone said bubbly into the phone.

Setsuna cringed at the shrill voice. "Not Usagi," she thought.

"I finally found you again after all these years," the woman on the other end continued. "I have moved to Japan and now we can be together forever just like we said we would."

Setsuna set straight up in bed. "Erin," she whispered.

"Yes Sets," Erin replied. "Who did you think it was? That blue haired woman?"

Setsuna's body went cold. She remembered how she had met Erin on a trip to America and Erin was after they broke up. Setsuna had gone back to Japan and had hoped she had gotten away from her. Setsuna and Erin had hit it off but Setsuna realized quickly how possessive Erin was and she wanted to move to fast, saying she was in love with Setsuna wanting to spend the rest of their lives together when they had only known each other a week.

"How did you find me?" Setsuna chocked out.

"I have my ways," Erin replied and Setsuna believe her knowing Erin's father worked for either the American government or NASA. "I have something to take care of first but I will see you soon."

* * *

It had been over two weeks since she had heard from Saeko. The blue haired doctor was not answering her phone calls, emails or instant messages. Setsuna had seen Erin at the house but Haruka and Michiru had managed to get her to leave.

"Shit Sets," Haruka breathed, "You were not lying about her."

"Yeah," Setsuna said wanting to go lock herself in the Time Gates for a few decades until Erin was gone.

"So what are you going to do?" Haruka asked.

"Right now," Setsuna stood. "I am going over to Saeko's apartment and try to talk to her and see why she will not talk to me."

"Good luck," was all Haruka said before leaving Setsuna's room.

* * *

"Saeko please open the door," Setsuna asked knocking on the door again.

"Go away," Saeko replied.

"If that is what you really want then I will," Setsuna told her. "First please tell me why you refuse to talk to me."

"Why!" Saeko yelled throwing open the door. "You pretended to like me but I know the truth."

"Wh…" Setsuna began but Saeko cut her off.

"Your wife came by two weeks ago," Saeko told Setsuna.

"She is not my wife," Setsuna tried to explain. "Two woman can't get married in this time and especially not in America which is where I met her. Yes she is my ex girlfriend but that is all…my ex." Saeko stared at the green haired woman. "You have known me for only a little while but you also know who I am. Tell me I am wrong and you did not feel a connection at Crown that day."

Saeko nodded. "I know I must be crazy to feel this way but something deep down knows you are telling the truth. She was just so convincing. The things she said…."

"Saeko," Setsuna put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Can I come in yet?" she said with a slight smiled. Saeko nodded. "Tell me what else she said."

After they had sat on the couch Saeko took a deep breath. "The woman, Erin, said that not only was she your wife but you were never faithful to her." Saeko's eyes began to tear up. "She said I was not the first woman you had seen after the two of you got together." Saeko opened the drawer beside the couch and pulled out an envelop. "She told me to look at these and learn who you really were," Saeko told Setsuna handing her the envelop.

Setsuna's eye began to twitch as she looked at the photos. There were pictures of her with Haruka and Michiru sometimes with one of them and sometimes with both. There were even pictures of her with Michiru and Haruka's friend Elza who they had tired to set her up with at one point. Setsuna and Elza had realized that even thought they had amazing sex once you took the sex away they had nothing in common. "How did she get these pictures," Setsuna wondered as her eye twitched again.

"I am not sure," Saeko said quietly.

"Yes I was with these women after I was with Erin," Setsuna replied. "But they were all AFTER Erin and I broke up and I came back to Japan. Erin's problem is that she does not know how to let go and never accepted we were over. When we first broke up I had to deal with her stalking me."

"Wow," Saeko said wiping away a tear. "I did not realize I had fallen for you this quickly."

"Me too," Setsuna said putting her hand on Saeko's thigh.

"So how do we move on?" Saeko asked.

"Before we can go forward and build a relationship we have to get rid of Erin," Setsuna said. "I really do not want to move to another country."

* * *

The girls were at the Outers mansion along with Saeko as Setsuna was telling them all about Erin, trying to figure out how to get her out of Setsuna's life.

"We could just kill her," Haruka suggested deadpan and Michiru smacked her lover on the head.

"No," Usagi said.

"Is there anyway we could get a restraining order against," her asked Ami.

"We would have to have proof," said Makoto.

Setsuna held up the envelop. "But we have no proof that she took those pictures just my word she gave them to me," Saeko said.

From what you said Setsuna it does not seem like she would obey a restraining order anyway," Rei stated.

"Me either," Setsuna agreed.

"Hey firefly," Haruka grinned. "Since you are out little death god."

"No Haruka," Michiru said firmly as Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Erin walked in. "Exactly how many women ARE you cheating on me with Sets?" she demanded.

"One. None," Setsuna told her. "Erin we broke up years ago."

"No," Erin insisted. "You ran away from me but I have found you now." Erin pulled out a gun and pointed it toward Setsuna. "Everyone move away from the blue haired woman." The girls looked between Ami and Saeko. "Don't play stupid," Erin screamed. "You know which one I mean!" After they had moved away from Saeko Erin grabbed her and kept the gun pointed at the blue haired doctor. "She is the reason for this," Erin screamed as she waved the gun around.

"Erin, please," Setsuna said taking a step forward. "We can solve this without anyone getting hurt."

"Without getting hurt?" Fire flashed in Erin's eyes. "I have already been hurt."

"I know and I am sorry," Setsuna said softly.

"You know nothing," Erin raged. "I will hurt you like you have hurt me but be sure this will be the last time you hurt me." Before anyone in the room could move Erin fired two shots. The first shot torn threw Mizuno Saeko while the second shot Erin reserved for herself.

"Mom!"

"Saeko!"

Ami and Setsuna yelled at the same time rushing to the fallen doctor.

"Someone call the hospital," Ami sobbed.

"Saeko," Setsuna whispered. "Don't leave me." Setsuna cradled her lover's body and rocked back and forth.

"Some heroes we are," Usagi wailed. "We can fight monsters but we can't defeat a normal human."

"Usako," Mamoru whispered.

She shook her head. "Why won't the Ginzhouz let me save her?" she cried.

"Mama," Hotaru walked up the where Setsuna and Ami were on the floor around Saeko's body. Setsuna turned her red rimmed eyes towards her adopted daughter. "Let me," Hotaru said as she began to glow.

"Firefly," Setsuna said dazed.

Hotaru closed her eyes and raised her hands upwards as her aura glowed a bright shade of purple. "I am the daughter of Saturn," Hotaru's voice rang with a power the other Senshi had never heard before. "I am known as the bringer of death and destruction. I am also the Goddess of rebirth and it is that power I call upon now." When Hotaru stopped speaking the girls noticed that she appeared a few years older and wore a purple dress similar to her princess dress she had worn during the Silver Millennium. "It was not her time to leave us," Hotaru said and closed her eyes as she appeared to go into a trance. In a bright flash of light Hotaru's clothes returned to normal and her eyes rolled back in her head before she collapsed to the floor.

"Firefly," Haruka yelled as she ran to catch her daughter.

"I am okay papa," Hotaru said tiredly.

"It didn't work," Ami said barely a whispered checking her mother's body for a pulse.

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru began. "You have to go after her. You have to bring Saeko-mama back from the place where souls rest."

"I will do whatever it takes," Setsuna replied.

"You must hurry," Hotaru continued. "You must bring her soul back before the Moon rises tomorrow and if you look back at her as you are leaving the Underworld you will loose her forever."

Ami stood. "I will go with you Setsuna. She is my mother."

Setsuna opened her mouth to speak but Hotaru was already talking. "You can't Ami. Setsuna must go alone as she is the only one who can find her."

"How do I get to the Underworld?" Setsuna asked.

"The entrance to the Underworld is at the bottom of the lake in the backyard," Hotaru stated matter-of-factly.

Setsuna gently placed Saeko's' head from her lap to the floor and stood. "I promised Ami I will bring her back."

Ami nodded. "I know you will."

Setsuna raised her hand and her wand appeared. "Pluto Power Make Up!"

After Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto she looked around at her friends and her fallen lover. "Be careful mama," Hotaru said. "If you stay past Moon rise you will be stuck there in the Underworld forever."

"I understand Firefly," Pluto said and left the room.

After Pluto left Haruka motioned to Makoto, "Let's take Saeko into Setsuna's room and Kaneko you call the police."

Usagi nodded. "What do I say?"

Ami spoke. "Tell them Setsuna's ex came in with a gun and killed herself because Setsuna left her and she wanted to hurt her like Setsuna had hurt her. Don't mention mama was here." Ami was trying her best to be the level headed one of the group as she always was. "I am going to stay with mama." Ami left the room heading down the hall to Setsuna's room.

* * *

Pluto took a deep breath and stared at the lake. "If I was not who I was I would think this whole idea was crazy," she said a loud. Pluto put her Time Staff in her subspace pocket and dove into what she would find to be a bottomless lake.

* * *

Pluto landed with a thud on the rocky ground of the Underworld. "Now to figure out which was to the Elysian Fields," Pluto thought as she stood and brushed herself off. "No wait. Maybe I should find Hades first and plead with him to let me take Saeko's souls back to the world of the living." Pluto looked around at all the souls wondering around her. "I wonder if gods and half-gods end up here or do we just disappear," she thought.

Pluto entered a dimly lit cave like room. "Okay well all the rooms are cave like down here," she thought grimly. "I am a long way under the Earth and I am pretty sure this is one of the less nicer places in the Underworld." Looking around Pluto saw souls wrapped in what looked like giant cocoons and the only light came from projections on the wall in front of them. "Poor souls," Pluto whispered, "doomed to forever watch the ones they left behind."

"….Ami what happened? Where did all these cuts and bruises come from?....."

"Saeko," Pluto whispered and spun around to see a ghastly pale face with dull blue eyes staring at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to pull the cocoon like material apart to free her blue haired lover. Pluto called forth her Time Staff and used the teeth on the giant key to rip through Saeko's prison. With a noise that sounded like tearing cloth Pluto pulled the material apart and Saeko feel into her arms.

"Suna," Saeko whispered confused and a bit dazed.

"Yes," Pluto nodded. "Why are you here? Why are you not in the Elysian Fields?"

"I am here by choice," Saeko told the green haired Senshi.

"By choice," Pluto repeated not believing her dead lover words.

"Hades told me that if I went to the Elysian Fields I would spend everyday waiting for you to come to me," Saeko replied. "I didn't want to forget you."

"That is so you don't miss the people you love," Pluto informed the woman before her.

"Why are you here?" Saeko asked.

"We must move quickly love." Pluto stopped and kissed Saeko.

"I am here to take you back but we must hurry," Pluto spoke quickly. "If I do not get you back before Moon rise you will be stuck here forever." With one final kiss the green haired Senshi of Time began to trace her steps back never letting go of Saeko's hand.

"Suna I am dead," Saeko stated, "Just let me be."

Pluto shook her head. "I can't let you go. Pluto it was not your time to die."

Saeko hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," was her only response as she started walk to again. "I can't tell you why and I can't turn around and look at you." Pluto gripped Saeko's hand tighter. "Please just trust me Sea."

"With my life and soul," the blue haired woman smiled and squeezed Pluto's hand. "Pluto I kinda like the view from back here. I have never seen you from behind in your fuku."

Pluto felt her face grow warm and knew that she probably blushed the entire way out of the Underworld. She almost looked back at Saeko when she felt her stumble but caught herself and slowed down while she regained her footing. After swimming forever in the lake that led from the Underworld, Pluto and Mizuno Saeko broke the surface to find the others along with Saeko's body on the bank beside the lake.

* * *

Ami was still in Setsuna's room with Saeko's body. The police had been and gone and taken Erin's body with them. Haruka had told the police that Setsuna was in her room and was too shaken to talk right now but would go to the station later if needed. Michiru was about to lecture her blonde lover on the consequences of lying to the police office when Minako reminded the aqua haired woman they would not believe the truth. The others sat in the living room not speaking Rei had made a fire even though it was not cold and just stared into the flame as if it were the scared fire at the temple.

About the time a smile play a crossed Rei's face Hotaru jumped to her feet. "I sense a spirit close to our world. I think Setsuna-mama got Saeko-mama back. We need to bring her body next to the water. The closer her body and spirit are when she re-enters this world the better chance the spirit has of re-entering the body and not being stuck in limbo."

Everyone nodded and stood as Usagi went to get Ami and Saeko's body from Setsuna's room. "Ames," Usagi whispered softly and knocked on the door before opening it.

Ami turned her blood shot eyes towards Usagi but did not say a word. Ami's eyes spoke volumes and with a smile Usagi nodded. Ami and Usagi walked from Setsuna's bedroom with their hands clenching the others tightly. Haruka and Makoto took the blue haired doctor's body from the room and laid it on the bank beside the water.

"Look," Usagi pointed. "There is Setsuna."

"Mama," Ami dropped to her knees but she could not get a response from the elder Mizuno. Tears began to well up in her eyes again.

* * *

Pluto looked at her side but did not see Saeko's spirit. Emerging from the lake she watched as Ami bent over her mother's still lifeless form. She de-transformed and looked at the Moon which was beginning to climb to sky. "What did I do wrong?" her mind screamed. As if her body was on auto pilot Setsuna walked over to Saeko's body, bent down and kissed her. Setsuna should have had no air left in her lungs when her lips parted from Saeko.

Ami and Setsuna stared at Saeko waiting and hoping. Saeko's chest rose and fell and then she opened her eyes. "I'm back," was all she whispered.

"You're back," Ami and Setsuna said in unison.

"Thank you," Ami said to Setsuna.

"I promised I would bring her back," Setsuna replied as the Senshi of Mercury cried tears of joy and Haruka put an arm around Michiru and Hotaru.

Without warning the ground began to rumble and split open. Four black horses with eyes glowing red like dying embers emerged from the Earth pulling a blood red chariot. "Did you think I would not notice a soul leaving my domain?" The brown haired man with a golden crown and red velvet cloak paused. "I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld!"

"Stop," Hotaru yelled holding her Silence Glaive in front of her positioning herself between her family and Hades. "You may be Lord of the Underworld but I am the Senshi of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn." It was only when Hotaru said she was Sailor Saturn that the others noticed that at some point Hotaru had transformed. "It was not Mizuno Saeko's time to leave this plane. Through my aid she had been reborn."

"Don't test me little girl," Hades boomed.

"Don't you test me, Lord Hades," Saturn said with a slight bow and flung her staff around so that the blade was inches from his face. "I prevented Master Pharaoh 90 from entering this dimension. He was a planet eater and did not enter this dimension because I killed him. I am pretty sure I can kill a god if need be."

"The stories are true," Hades thought but instead said, "You win this time Saturn but next time Saeko Mizuno died she will remain in my domain." Hades turned his horses around and rode back into the Earth which sealed itself as if had never been split.

"I know I am a Senshi but I do not believe we just encountered Hades," Minako broke the silence.

"Does that mean the other gods are real?" Usagi asked.

"Of course," Rei replied. "Kami is real. I have seen her in my visions at the fire."

"My father is the god Chronos," Setsuna told them. "It is also believed that the Moon's royal line is descended from the goddess Selene."

"I wonder if some how you are related to Hades?" Minako said looking at Hotaru who shrugged. Minako smiled with a gleam in her eye. "Of course I am surprised you do not believe in the gods because I always told you that I was Aino Minako the goddess of Love!" She spun around and threw out her signature V sign with a wink.

The group just sighed and Ami hugged Saeko. "I am just glad you are back."

"Me too," the blue haired doctor hugged her daughter back.

"Let's go inside," Setsuna said wrapping an arm around Saeko's shoulder who leaned her head on Setsuna's shoulder as they walked back.

* * *

"I am glad you stayed here tonight," Setsuna said kissing Saeko as they lay in Setsuna's bed.

"I am glad you asked me," Saeko replied kissing her love back. Breaking the kiss she looked deep into the green haired woman's crimson eyes. "Sets can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything Sae," Setsuna replied.

"Have you um…" Saeko began and started to blush.

"Have I what," Setsuna gently prodded.

"Have you had any strange dreams?" Saeko asked. "Dreams about us?" she added quickly blushing again.

Setsuna let out a small chuckle. "I see where Ami gets her shyness from. You are cute when you blush." Setsuna kissed the top of Saeko's head. "To answer your question yes I have had dreams about us." She paused, "Very vivid dreams."

Saeko nodded. "I would wake up and the dream felt so real."

Setsuna smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman beside her, pulling her onto herself. "Let's make our dreams a reality," Saeko whispered.

* * *

"Ruka," Michiru said coming up behind the blonde racer. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Sets is finally making her move," Haruka whispered. "Keep your voice down. I don't want Michi to…" Haruka stopped. "Um hi Michi," she said turning around.

"Couch," was all the teal haired violinist said before walking down the hall.

"Aww Michi," Haruka knocked on their bedroom door. Michiru opened the door only to thrown Haruka's night clothes, a pillow and a blanket at her. Haruka smiled as she smelled the pillow. "Michi gave me her pillow," she thought as she walked downstairs to the living room.

* * *

"Please move in with me," Setsuna asked her love during the night.

"Yes," Saeko replied as they lay there breathing hard. "What about Haruka and Michiru?"

"I am sure they will not mind," Setsuna told her. "I do not want to think about them right now," as she claimed Saeko's lips again with her own.

* * *

"Don't you feel wrong watching this?" Saeko asked the Time Guardian.

"It is us love," Setsuna replied. "How is that wrong?"

Saeko smiled and shook her head. "Setseko is okay and that is what matters. Although," she paused. "I know it has been a long time ago but I still can't believe I died."

"Sae," Setsuna whispered.

Saeko shook her head. "Seeing Setseko on the edge, fading away like that made me think about it again."

"The time stream is a funny thing," Setsuna said remembering how originally Saeko had not been killed by Erin. Being the Senshi of Time was her only reasoning as to why she still remembered the original timeline.

"Let's let our past selves have some privacy," Saeko said. Setsuna nodded and put away her Time Staff. Saeko and Setsuna both shook their heads and smiled as they heard Michiru yelling at Haruka. "You would think Haruka would have changed by now"

"How the young are so naive," Setsuna smiled. "If have know Haruka as long as I have you would realize she will never change in some aspects."

"You mean," Saeko began.

"She has been spying on me ever since the Silver Millennium," Setsuna sighed.

"Let's give her something to watch," Saeko purred wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck.

* * *

**** Started writing this in May 2009 and finished in Dec 2009.

**** The part in italics with Setsuna and Saeko under a tree was taken with permission from 'The Sailor Kids' by Knoto.

**** Getting Saeko's soul back was inspired by an episode of Xena and Greek myths.

**** Senshi IM names:  
BeautyQueen;)  
Dr_Blue  
Dr_Chiba  
Firefly  
FireMaiden  
FormerlyInEnteralSlumber  
GoldenQueen  
IceBlue  
Kunzite  
LighitngFlower  
LoveGoddess  
MoonBunny  
OlivePrincess  
PinkMoon  
SeaGoddess  
SkyKing  
TheStarsKnowAll

**Senshi Civilian Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Civilian Love © DavisJes July 2008-Dec 2009  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	4. Minako and Endymion

**Minako and Endymion  
**

* * *

**The reason:** The idea of Minako posing as Serenity came to me and I wondered what it would be like if Endymion had fallen in love with Minako instead of Serenity.

* * *

"Who are you?" Prince Endymion asked the blonde before him.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom," replied a blue eyed girl in a pearl white dress with her yellow sun kissed hair pulled up in two buns on top of her head with the rest trailing behind her.

"Well Princess as I am sure you know relations between our two kingdoms are forbidden," Endymion informed her.

"Yes I know but Earth has so many wonderful flower that the Moon does not," Serenity told him.

"I am sure there are beauties in your Kingdom that are not found here on Earth," Endymion smiled at her before noticing there was another girl with the same golden colored hair in an orange dress with her hair pulled back with a red bow staring intently at him. "Who is the young lady with you?"

The girl quickly averted her eyes and stared at the ground. "I am her cousin, handmaiden, and guardian Minako of Venus," she replied shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well Minako of Venus you better get the Princess back to the Moon before anyone else finds you here," the Prince of Earth suggested.

"Yes sir," Minako bowed slightly as he left.

Minako and Serenity stood from the field of flowers and turned their backs to Endymion as they looked up at the Moon. Endymion could not see but a crescent burned brightly on Minako's brow as the symbol for the house of Venus burned brightly on Serenity's brow. In a flash of orange and silver the two girls from another world vanished before his eyes.

"Yo! Endymion," someone called, "What ya doing?"

"My Prince I wish you would give up this nonsense about the princess of the Moon," a man with silver hair told him.

"The stars say the Moon only holds misfortune," a man with brown hair stated.

"Don't be so stuff Kunzite," replied a man with light blonde hair slightly past his shoulders and loosely tied back.

"She is real guys," Endymion turned to face his personal guard, The Shitennou. "I met her and she will be my wife."

* * *

"What were you thinking Serenity?" the blonde in the pearl white dress asked as they reappeared in the Moon Princess' bed chamber. "No wait what was I thinking letting you talk me into this. I know I act as you sometimes to protect you but that stunt could have gotten us either killed or worse." Minako stopped pacing and looked at Serenity lying on her bed.

"I just wanted to see him for real," Serenity replied dreamily, "just once."

Minako sighed. "Guess we better switch back before your mother sees us like this," she told her cousin but the Moon princess did not hear her as she stated at the blue planet below.

* * *

Months had past and Princess Serenity had not made another trip to Earth although it was not for lack of trying. On every attempt she had been caught by her newest guardian the Princess of Mars. Also Minako had forgotten the intense look which the Prince of Earth had given her while she had been masquerading as Serenity.

"I wonder what mother has to tell us," Princess Serenity said as she and her guardian walked the halls of the Moon palace toward the throne room.

"Probably that you should not neglect your studies as you do," a girl in an ice blue dress with short blue hair spoke as she kept her face in a book.

The five girls entered the throne room to find Queen Serenity speaking with five men who were mostly certainly not of the Moon. "Mother," Princess Serenity spoke up.

"Ah Serenity I am glad you and your guard are here," Queen Serenity smiled and embraced her daughter. "I have some wonderful news for you."

Princess Serenity was lost in her own thought as she stared at the Prince of Earth. In her mind her and Endymion were being drawn toward each other until she heard her mother's sharp voice which meant she had been caught day dreaming.

"As I was saying," Queen Serenity began again, "In an effort to improve relations between the Earth and the Moon, myself and Queen Gaia of Earth have decided that you two shall marry to join our two kingdoms.

Princess Serenity pinched herself and let out a yelp. "I am not dreaming," she thought.

"So unlike when I first met her," Endymion thought.

"As you have already guessed this is my daughter Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom," Queen Serenity announced. Queen Serenity gestured to a brunette who was the tallest of Princess Serenity's guard, "This is the Princess of Jupiter, Makoto." Makoto bowed her head slightly and blushed as she looked at the brown haired man of Endymion's guard. Queen Serenity nodded to a raven haired girl in a red dress, "the Princess of Mars, Rei," who said nothing and stared at the men with a face of stone. "The girl with her head in a book is the Princess of Mercury, Ami," Queen Serenity said of the blue haired girl. Ami blushed at being brought attention to and shoved her nose deeper in the book. While Rei put an arm around her and drew her near protectively causing the blue haired girl to blush more.

"This," Queen Serenity placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "is my niece the Princess of Venus, Minako." Minako curtsied but did not break eye contact with the guest as the Queen continued to speak. "She will sometimes act as a decoy and impersonate my daughter Serenity. Even though they are cousins since birth they have been mistaken for twins."

"So it was her I met that day," Endymion thought. "She is even more beautiful now if that is possible." Endymion was about to ask if he could have a word with Princess Venus when Queen Serenity clasped his hand with Serenity's.

"I am sure you two would love to get to know one another," Queen Serenity smiled. "Why don't you show Prince Endymion the royal gardens," she suggested to her daughter.

"Yes mother," Princess Serenity replied as she tried to be lady like and not run from the throne room dragging Endymion behind her.

* * *

"Princess Venus," Endymion called to the blonde with her hair pulled back in a red ribbon.

"How may I help you Prince Endymion," the Venusian asked. "Have you lost Serenity?"

"Actually," He began, "I wish to have a word with you."

"We are not betrothed," Princess Venus said, "it is not proper for us to be alone together."

"It was not proper for you and Serenity to come to my planet so many months ago," he countered.

"That was Serenity's idea," Venus informed him. "I went with her because I knew I could not talk her out of it. She has always loved your blue world."

"That is maybe so but I know it was you and not Serenity," he smiled, "that I fell in love with in that flower field."

"Love," Princess Venus quietly whispered.

"Yes I loved you from the moment I saw you," Prince Endymion told the blonde before him.

"How did you know it was me and not Serenity?" Princess Venus asked.

"I did not know until I met you and Serenity today but as soon as I did I knew you were the girl who introduced herself as Princess Serenity," Endymion paused. "You and Serenity could pass as twin yes but your eyes set you apart. You have the look of a leader while Serenity is still young."

"Serenity will be a great leader," Princess Venus stated.

"Perhaps," Endymion nodded, "but she is not there yet." Endymion stepped closer toward her. "Please Princess let me get to know you."

Venus stepped back. "That is not a good idea Prince Endymion. You are betrothed to my cousin Princess Serenity. She loves you and I will do nothing to break her heart. Besides I do not need a man I have my duty."

"She does not know me enough to love me," Prince Endymion refuted.

"As you do not know me, good day," Princess Venus quickly turned on her heels and continued in the direction she had originally been going.

"She is an interesting one Endymion."

"Yes she is Kunzite," he replied. "You better not let Zoicite hear you say that."

"I have no interest in her or any other woman," the silver haired man replied coolly.

"How long have you been there?" Endymion asked.

"Long enough," replied his second in command.

"I see," was all Prince Endymion said.

* * *

"Artemis," Minako called entering the room.

"Mina," a white haired man ran to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Why does my heart feel like it is being ripped from my chest?" she cried as tears came down her face.

Artemis held his charge. "You finally found the one from your dreams?" Minako nodded. "What did you see?"

"The silver cord, which comes from my heart and I always thought it lead to nowhere ended in his heart," Minako sniffled.

"Ended in whom?" Artemis gently asked.

"The Prince of Earth, Endymion Mamoru," she hiccupped.

"Isn't he," Artemis began.

"Betrothed to Serenity," Minako finished.

"I know I am one of Queen Serenity's advisors and I have always told you duty is what matter," Artemis told her.

"I know," Minako whispered.

"You are like a daughter to me," Artemis told the girl in his arms. "Sometimes you have to put your heart before duty."

Minako shook her head. "I will tell you the same thing I told him. I will never betray Serenity's hearts."

"Mina," Artemis whispered stroking her hair as the young girl cried into his chest.

* * *

Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck in front of her as she leaned in for a kiss. "Umm," Serenity moaned as the kisses went to her neck.

Hearing a noise her lover paused. "Serenity what if your mother of Prince Endymion find out about us?"

"I do not care," she said trying to press her body closer.

"You mother is the queen and you are going to marry the Prince of Earth," her lover insisted.

"Do you not love me?" Princess Serenity pouted.

"I love you my Princess. I love you with everything I am but I am a mere servant. I am not worthy of your love."

Tears filled the blonde's eyes. "Only if I could convince Mother to let me marry who I want," Serenity sighed.

* * *

Endymion once again was dreaming he was in a rose garden with Princess Serenity who he knew was Minako Princess of Venus. Stepping up to her he gripped her shoulders. "Why do you fight your heart?"

"My life is to my duty, not my heart," she responded.

"Endymion," Slowly Princess Serenity's voice entered his mind. "Endymion," she repeated.

Endymion looked around and noticed he indeed was in the rose garden behind the Moon Palace with Princess Serenity. She was staring at him with those eyes that reminded him so much of Minako. "She really is beautiful," he thought, "but she is not Minako." He noticed she was leaning in to kiss him again. "Duty before heart," he told himself as she wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. In his heart Endymion knew he was kissing Serenity but his mind was imagining it was the princess of Venus he was holding.

Without warning Serenity broke the kiss and pulled away. "Endymion," she whispered not looking at him, "I am sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"Serenity," was all Endymion said.

"I never meant to hurt you," with tears in her eyes she turned to face him grasping his hands in hers. To her surprise she found Endymion smiling.

"I can no longer do this either," confessed the Prince of Earth.

"There is someone you love?" she asked relieved. He nodded. "This is great!" Serenity jumped up. "You can be my alibi for mother. He and the girls do not know I leave the palace to visit…" Serenity suddenly stopped.

"He doesn't know you like him," Endymion asked.

Serenity shook her head and blushed. "Oh she knows." She giggled and hid her face in his chest. "I am just no supposed to mention her. Others do not know she exists. I did not believe she exist until Haruka introduced her to me." Serenity quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. Then wide eyed she whispered, "You must tell me who you love."

"Minako," Endymion said in a whisper.

"Does she know?" Serenity wondered.

Endymion nodded. "But she did not want to hurt you."

"You must go to her," the Moon Princess insisted.

"What about our parents?" Endymion questioned.

Serenity waved him off. "We can worry about that later. You have to talk to Minako."

"But," Endymion began.

Serenity turned her back to him, crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. "Leave me," she demanded, "find Minako or I will never talk to you again."

"Serenity," Endymion insisted. Princess Serenity turned away from him more still not looking at the Earth Prince. Without another word he left the garden in search of the Princess of Venus.

* * *

Endymion stood at her door. He had raised his hand to knock multiple times and once again had his hand raised but had yet to knock on her door. He had to laugh to himself as she could not remember ever being this nervous wanting to talk to a girl. Finally the Prince of Earth succeeds in knocking one the blonde Venusians' door.

"Enter," her voice floated to him through the white doors.

Taking a deep breath Endymion opened her door and entered her room, "Minako."

She quickly turned to face him. "I thought I asked you to leave me alone." Minako quickly strode to him to try and push him from her room. He quickly swept her into an embrace and a passionate kiss. When the kiss brook Minako took a step back and slapped him. "How dare you?" she fumed.

"It is okay," Endymion insisted. "Serenity knows."

The blonde slapped him again and this time he saw she had tears in her eyes. "How dare you hurt Serenity! She loves you! You are her intended!"

"No she doesn't," Endymion said. "That is what I am trying to tell you. Serenity told me to come find you."

"No more lies!" Minako's voice was getting louder. "Get out of my room!" Although she was not in her Senshi form a blazing gold chain appeared in her hands.

Defeated Endymion bowed. "As you wish Princess," He turned around and left.

After Endymion had left Minako slammed her door and slid down to the floor as tear fell from her face. "Why?" she croaked as she began to cry.

* * *

Endymion lay in Serenity's bed chamber with his head in the blonde's lap as she stroked his hair. "I don't know what to do," he said frustrated quickly sitting up almost knocking heads with Serenity as she was leaning over him as she had been stroking his hair. "That woman is the most infuriating. She says she love me as I love her and yet when I come to her she sends me away." The Princes of Earth turned to look at the blonde. "We had your blessing!"

Serenity nodded. "Yes you did and you still do."

"Her problem," Serenity began. "Her problem is that she is proud warrior. Almost as proud as Rei which is why Rei dislikes the fact that Mother made a Venusian head of my guard instead of a Martian. Minako will always follow her duty and never her heart." This last part she said with sadness in her voice as she was how her words hurt Endymion.

* * *

As Minako fought the invading forces of Beryl from Earth her heart broke as she saw Endymion protecting Serenity. "They truly love one another although my ribbon runs to him," she thought. A scream so primal tore from her lips as Minako watched Beryl kill Endymion and Serenity; with the Moon sword in one hand and her chain in the other she tore through the youma and Earthling soldiers in a blind rage until she almost reached the read headed woman floating above the battlefield.

"Not today princess," she heard a voice behind her. The solider of love and beauty turned to find Endymion's second standing behind her with his sword drawn.

"How could you betray Endymion?" Minako screamed with tears and blood running down her face.

Kunzite smiled. "She offered us power."

Both warriors screamed and ran towards one another thrusting their blades deep into the enemy. Before her spirit departed her body she saw Kunzite's eyes return to their proper color. With her last breath she tried to speak Endymion's name but the sound died on her lips as blood trickled from her mouth.

* * *

Aino Minako awoke as Sailor V long before her Princess and the other Senshi awoke in a new time. Puzzled as to why she was reborn on Earth but also had her memories of the Silver Millennium making her long to see Endymion again. Hoping maybe this time they could be together. Minako moved from England to Japan and transferred into Serenity's school to find that now Serenity went by Usagi but that her Princess and Endymion had already found each other. The girls told Minako that Mamoru, which was now Endymion's name; had been captured by Queen Beryl who had also been reawakened in this time. Minako asked her former cousin about her boyfriend and saw the love in Serenity's eyes for Endymion.

It was then Minako realized that Serenity did not remember the past even though has had awoken as Princess Serenity which meant Endymion also probably did not remember that he has once loved her and not Serenity. Minako and the Senshi rescued Endymion and defeated Beryl but at the cost of their own lives. Brought back by the power of the Silver Crystal, Minako helped defeat aliens, villains from the future, a group bent on taking everyone's heart crystals to bring about the silence and an evil circus. Along the way they met the mysterious Outer Senshi and a child claiming that Serenity and Endymion were her parents. This child also showed them that Serenity and Endymion would rule Earth from Japan in a place called Crystal Tokyo. Minako's heart once again as it had during the Silver Millennium as she learned of the future for Serenity and Endymion which meant no future for Endymion and herself.

After the defeat of the Dead Moon Circus the Senshi met Senshi from beyond their solar system and fought the once great Senshi of the galaxy who had been corrupted by Chaos. Minako and the Sol Senshi lost their lives again but Serenity saved Galaxia and the world once again. With her crystal Serenity restored Earth and all who had been harmed by Galaxia and her forces. Minako felt a change in Endymion. He seemed more like the Endymion she had known over a millennia ago. Minako wanted to stop living when he married Serenity and formed Crystal Tokyo just as the pink hair girl had said.

* * *

Minako sat on the ledge of her Miranda Castle which Serenity had restored when she created Crystal Tokyo along with restoring the Moon Palace although Serenity could not restore life to any of the other planets in their Solar System. Minako figured that she could breathe on Venus because of her Senshi powers. It had been many millennia but she still longed for Endymion and came often to her castle to be alone and think of him. Lost in thought the blonde Senshi Princess did not hear someone approaching. She screamed when someone wrapped their arms around her.

"Minako please listen to me," a male voice softly spoke in her ear.

"Endymion," Minako gasped turning around to face the Earth King. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied. "You have never stayed in the same room as I if someone else was not around."

"It is not right for a woman to be alone with another's husband," Minako informed him.

"I have been trying to talk to you for so long," Endymion told her. "Ever since the defeat of Galaxia and then more so after Crystal Tokyo was formed and Small Lady was born."

Minako turned her back to him and stared across Venus. "Go home to your family and your kingdom Endymion."

"Damn it Minako! Listen to me." He spun her back around to face him. "You wouldn't listen to me back on the Moon Kingdom but listen to me now."

"You remember," Minako breathed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes I remember and our duties are done. We can put love first." It sound like Endymion was almost begging her. "After Small Lady was born Serenity and I truly remembered everything. Serenity found her soul-mate again. It was a beautiful reunion." Endymion took a deep breath. "I have been trying to get your to just talk to me but you always run away. Serenity still gives us her blessing."

"But the rumors of you and Setsuna," Minako asked.

Endymion smiled and shook his head. "Yes I have been with her before but I was sharing her. It is not being unfaithful if all the people involved agree on it."

"So you willingly had sex with another woman other than Serenity!" Minako yelled furious he would hurt Serenity.

"No," Endymion quickly replied trying to defend himself. "Serenity felt sorry for me because you would not talk to me and asked to join them once. It was nice but it was just sex. The whole time I was thinking of another."

"Endymion," Minako began to shake. "I have loved you for so long."

"And I you," Endymion again gathered her in his arms and looked into her yes. "For so long you have dodged my advances; please accept them now," Endymion leaned forward to kiss the blonde princess.

"Yes," Minako breathed as tears rolled down her cheeks and Endymion's lips crashed into her own.

* * *

***** Started Apr 21 2010 finished Aug 2011

***** Originally Serenity's lover was Diamond and then I changed her lover to Setsuna. I was going to try and write it as to not give away a certain person or gender but was not sure how to write it.

***** The battle between Minako and Kunzite was inspired by V-babe's amazing picture .com/art/Immortal-Regret-67682239

**Senshi Civilian Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Civilian Love © DavisJes July 2008-Aug 2011  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
